Unexpected
by T. R. Blessing
Summary: When Yukina decides to make her own life and makes a new friend what will the other's think? And what will happen when Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke get back from their three years in the demon world? Interconnecting oneshots Hiei/OC later on T just in case.
1. Spreading Her Wings

The very first time Yukina met the young woman who was to be her closest, and dearest friend, was a very busy day as the ramen shop called Hymai.

Being a waitress there was, in Yukina's opinion, the best job in the world. She smiled as she looked around her, taking in the setting that made it such.

The moment someone walked in the door they would be immediately surrounded by the warmth and serenity that emanated from the small shop. A tiny kitchen that barely had enough room to move in, a small dining area that often f seemed to be over flowing, especially when the naval base that stood behind the shop was open to the public.

A small TV, which was always on, sat on one of the smaller cabinets that housed small plates for a few choice appetizers. The drinks were in easy reach in a small glass door fridge in neat little rows on shelves that sat closest the cash register that was by the left of the door, which had a small bell above it, and farthest from the TV. Nearest the kitchen was a small machine used for cooling water and beer, rice warming pots next to it. All the tables were evenly and comfortably spaced giving a semblance of privacy and allowing the dinners to move about with some semblance of ease.

That US Navy base was the main reason the ramen shop so busy, for the base seemed to always be teeming, with people even more so when the ships were in as they had been recently.

Those sailors who were just coming back from their long deployments often flocked to the shop on their way out for the evening as the majority of the bars and clubs stood just across the street.

Yukina smiled again.

The sailors might have originally come because of its location but the sailors always returned because it was safe. Sure the police station on the opposite corner might have had something to do with that feeling of ease, comfort, and safety, then again so might the guard post just a little ways back, but to many it simply felt like home.

The bristly owner and cook watched everything from his kitchen using the rectangle hole in the wall that allowed orders and plates to be passed.

No sooner had she finished her blissful look over the shop then bell, hanging over the door, chimed drawing Yukina's attention to the door.

"Good afternoon!" The flawless English she spoke flowed from her mouth as she tilted her head forward and gave a small bow.

The young American woman who had just entered gave a slight jump before grinning and nodding her own head in greeting. She could not have been much taller than Yukina, if she was. Every wisp of her brown hair was pulled back from her neck; though little strands did escape to frame and tease her slightly tanned face. Brown eyes seemed impossibly larger for such a small face shone brightly from behind the oval spectacles that perched on her nose for a few moments before they slowly began to slide down.

Thin, kind of small, fingers pushed them back up hastily. Her dimples showed for a moment on either side of her face before they vanished with the smile that had brought them. Her shirt was rather loose fitting, and her jeans were most assuredly for comfort rather than looks as they also did not cling to her skin.

Her thumbs were hooked to the inside of her pockets, her posture one of ease and relax, and a smile that sat comfortably on her face, as if it has always been there.

It was her shoes though, that had Yukina biting back a smile.

Black, lace up boots.

More than likely they were steel- toed, which meant those were almost positively her work boots. As she was currently wearing them it seemed logical, to Yukina, that she simply did not care what others thought of her, as they were supposed to be black and well shinned not dark gray, and the mere fact that she was wearing her work shoes out in town, where they would only become more scuffed, seemed to drive the point home.

Before she sat down at a table near the door, the woman reached into her pocket and removed all the change from it and counted the coins. Then she separated the coins and counted them again. With a nod she then looked up and found Yukina still staring at her.

The corners of the woman's mouth turned up ever so slightly her dimples peaking out, and Yukina could not help but smile back as she moved to take the woman's order.

"I would like one half ramen soy flavor please." Her voice as clam and steady as the hand that pushed her glasses back up on her nose.

Yukina looked up from her pad sharply surprise flickering across her face for a moment before vanishing. "Just that? Nothing else?" Definitely not the typical first time American, and she was a first timer, as Yukina would have remembered her if she had come in before.

The woman smiled a smile that seemed a little sad. "Just that."

Yukina nodded though her brows were slightly drawn together and tiny lines appeared on her forehead as she gave the order to the cook. Fully prepared to have to write another receipt for the young woman, as most usual ordered more after the initial meal, it came as a surprise for her when the woman simply paid and left when she was done eating.

What didn't surprise her was when the young woman came in the next week. The first word she spoke to Yukina was a simple introduction. Kit. An unusual name, for an American to have, and for a Japanese person as well, but one that Yukina knew she would have no trouble remembering.

However, it was what she said next that surprised Yukina, as it was a very rare question. "What do you recommend? What's good to eat here?"

Most American's tried to just figure out what they would eat by themselves hardly ever asking for her opinion, and all the regulars and Japanese costumers tended to know what they wanted

Kuja, Yukina's rather pessimistic coworker, claimed that they would see little of her. Yet, every week, sometimes two or three times a week, Kit did indeed return. She always asked what was good that day and, after the first time of trying the _cha mayo_, always had at least one order of that appetizer. It did not take long for either one to answer the tentative call of friendship the other offered.

One night Kit came in much later than usual, and, as usual, the drunks had stopped by to eat.

"Hey, pretty lady," one said reaching for Yukina. "Come keep us company."

Yukina moved to get away from his grasp as he lurched toward her. "Let go. Please."

"It's alright pretty lady, we'll take good care of you." The man insisted as he managed to grab a hold of both her hands.

"Hey!" Her voice a low growl, Kit stood and moved toward them, from her spot a few feet away by the front door, her fists clenched at her sides while her eyes blazed. "She's not interested, back off."

The man frowned at her, but released Yukina who moved as far back as she could get, her crimson eyes wide. "What you think you are? A khaki or somethin'?" His words slurred together as he turned to face her.

"You sure better hope I'm not." Yukina had never heard Kit's voice get that cold before and for a brief moment, Hiei's face flashed through her mind. Kit began to look evil as a mean grin slide onto her face and her eyes were hidden behind the glare of her glasses. "Otherwise you could be in a _lot _of trouble. Then again, you could still be. All I have to do is step outside and yell for shore patrol and they'll come running. I highly doubt your command would be happy with that, whether or not I am a khaki." She turned slightly to his companions. "I think you had better get your buddy home before he does something really stupid."

His two companions nodded, and each one taking him by an arm escorted him out leaving no one but the other server, the cook, and the women behind.

No sooner had the door closed behind them then Kit gave her a low bow. "I'm sorry for my shipmates' behavior. He had no excuse. Are you ok?"

All she could do was blink and give a nod of her head. Without another word, Kit took her seat once more and began to eat again as everyone else slowly went back to work.

When Kit went to pay that night, she handed Yukina a napkin with number on it. "If anything happens, or you need to talk, give me a call."

Yukina nodded. She looked up from the paper just in time to see Kit turn to leave. With a speed that would have betrayed her heritage to those who knew such things, she placed a hand lightly on Kit's arm stopping her from leaving. "What did he mean when he asked you if you where a khaki?"

Kit blinked a couple of times then laughed. "He was asking about my rank. Basically he wanted to know how much trouble he could get into if he pissed me off. The higher the rank the more trouble I could, technically, give him. See everyone over a certain rank wears khaki colored pants and top in a certain uniform, which is why they're called khakis."

"And are you?" Her head tilted to one side eyes slightly wider than usual.

"A khaki?" Kit tilted her own head to match Yukina's.

"Yes."

This time her grin was more wicked then mean. "Nope. I'm almost on the very bottom of the food chain." Then she turned and headed out.

After that, Kit often showed up right when the drunk crowd started to head in and the shore patrol- a group of sailors responsible for keeping the sailors out of trouble when the ships were in- came around more often.

Several weeks after the incident, the shop was empty and looked as if it would continue to be so, which led Yukina to sit down to chat with Kit as she ate. "Where were you born?"

Yukina's sudden question had both of them looking up at each other with wide eyes and slightly open mouths for several moments before Yukina looked down, a slight blush showing up very well against her pale skin. Neither had been expecting her to start the conversation, as Kit was the one who had always done so. Kit waved off her embarrassment before she grinned at Yukina. "I was born and raised in a place called Nampa, Idaho in the US. It's a really small town that's sounded by mountains. No matter which direction you look you see them. In the summer they are big and gray, and in the winter, when the storms don't hide them they shine white. What about you?"

"I was born on a small island far from here."

"So you're not local."

"No."

"I bet your family misses you, mine does. Especially my niece."

Yukina shook her head. "My mother is dead and her people have shunned me because of my twin brother."

"You have a twin? That must be fun. I've always wanted a twin. I've only got two brothers and three sisters." She gave her a wicked grin. "Eldest middle is what I am."

Yukina shook her head again, both at her statements and her question. "I wouldn't know."

It took Kit a second to realize that Yukina was answering her question so food halfway to her mouth she froze at the slight catch in Yukina's voice. "I'm almost afraid to ask, but what happened?"

She hesitated watching as Kit slowly began to eat. There was the calmness, this feeling that Kit was truly _listening_ to her that had Yukina telling Kit more than she had ever told anyone, even if it was an edited version. "My mother's people are…strict when it comes to certain things. Outsiders being one of them. That's why when they found out that my mother had…married an outsider they where furious. I don't know what happened to my father because they didn't find out until my mother was already well into her pregnancy.

"She gave birth to me and my brother. The people there decided that as a punishment for my mother breaking the rules, dishonoring the clan, by simply giving birth to a male, they would throw him off the island."

Kit gave a low hiss. "I would have killed them. Right then and there I would have killed them for touching my kid. If I had been home when my nieces mom came after her, or any of the other times she endangered my nieces life, I would have killed her."

Yukina's head jerked up eyes as large as the bowls the ramen was served in.

Kit only shrugged as she stirred her ramen. "I would have. My family is the _most_ important thing in my life. Nothing beats them and nothing could replace them." She shook her head. "Enough of that. I've got a feeling your story doesn't end there."

Yukina hesitated then took a deep breath and kept going. "I was still very young when my mother took her own life, being completely unable to stand the thought that her son was dead because of her." Kit wisely held her tongue as she waited for Yukina to continue. "About five or six…years ago, I heard a rumor from a passing stranger about a little boy who was found by some thieves on the shores close to my home."

"You went looking for him."

Yukina nodded though the statement needed no confirmation. "I had not been off the island long when some very bad men found me. I was their prisoner for what felt like decades before someone saved me." Her eyes brightened. "Kuwabara Kazuma, Urameshi Yusuke, and Mr. Hiei. They took me away and found me a place to stay with Yusuke's teacher Genkai. It was there that I met the others."

"Other's huh? Your friends?" Kit asked instead of speaking of what happened to Yukina something telling her that, that was on topic her new friend would not discuss with her and would only send her running away. Kit needed the friends to badly, in this strange new land, to ever think about doing that. She was, after all, a people person at heart, though she would be sure to deny it.

Yukina nodded and smiled brightly. "Keiko, who is Yusuke's girlfriend, is sweet but has a temper that keeps him under control for the most part." She gave her a small smile. "Botan is a friend of the boys. She is rather perky and she always seems so happy. Then there's Kurama. He's the last of the four boys. He has a good heart but he can be kind of scary because he's not only smart, but he is also very conniving.

"Genkai is a strong woman, who is very blunt," she giggled a little. "I think you would like her. She is also very kind and takes good care of me when I'm there, though she isn't so good at taking care of herself…" She frowned slightly before perking back up again. "Kazuma has a sister named Shizuru. I like her even if she is a little…odd. You would have to meet her to understand."

"And the guys who saved you, ummm…Yusuke, Kuwabara and Hiei, I think." Her curiosity hitting her rather hard.

Yukina nodded and gave a gentle smile. "Yusuke says he is a punk, that he's the toughest one around and, for the most part, I would have to agree. Though he claims not to, he really does care about his friends. Kazuma," she blushed a nice shade of red. "He's always so nice and he says some of the sweetest things, though sometimes he really confuses me…"

Her eyes clouded slightly though the smile on her face was one of pure happiness.

"What about this Hiei guy?" Kit had not forgotten, even if Yukina seemed to have.

"What?" Yukina snapped out of her daze.

"Well," Kit said waving her chopsticks slightly before frowning and placing them in her hand the correct way once again, "you've talked about a lot of other people but you haven't talked about him yet."

"Mr. Hiei…He's sad and I think a little lonely." Kit's eyebrows rose but she remained silent as Yukina continued. "He's so quiet though that sometimes you forget he's even there. Not on purpose, but just because there is usually so much going on that he simply-"

"Fades into the background." A flood of emotion washed through Kit as she remembered what it felt like to do that. Only with her family was she pulled in, allowed to be on the inside instead of sitting on the outside and wishing.

Once again the young woman had managed to surprise Yukina, who, after thinking about it a moment, nodded. "Yes. He really is a good person, but he always picks on others, especially Kazuma. In the end though, he has never let them down when they needed him."

Kit nodded as her thoughts turned to her family and the things she had learned since she had left home, a slight ping in her heart. "You know, in my family, we say that teasing is just another way to show that we care. Even in the Navy: when people pick on you, it's usually because they like you."

Yukina began to giggle. "Then Mr. Hiei must really like Kazuma."

Kit got a rather sly look on her face. "You know, that could mean he likes him as more than just a friend."

Yukina stopped giggling and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"

Kit's grin grew, she really was _way_ too innocent at times, any of her family, particularly her sisters would have caught on almost immediately. "I mean your Mr. Hiei could have romantic feelings for Kazuma."

The look that crossed Yukina's face had Kit titling her head back and laughing long and hard. After several moments Yukina began to laugh as well, although much quieter then her friend. They had just recovered when a costumer walked in, forcing Yukina to get up and greet them.

She had never met anyone like Kit before, and could hardly wait until Yusuke, Hiei and Kurama got back. Heck, she was looking forward to simply introducing her to Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Baton, Genkai and maybe even Koenma. A small smile spread across her face. It would be interesting to see what they would say about each other. Which reminded her, she needed to be sure to ask Kit if she had any plans for that weekend before Kit left.

She smiled softly at the group of Americans who had walked in right after the last couple. They always seemed to remind her of Yusuke and Kuwabara, though usually Americans were not as violent as the two friends. A half sigh fell from her lips as one American leaned over and punched the other in the arm. Usually…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So just to let everyone know I did some major changes to chapter one on some advise from a reviewer. To that reviewer, I did manage to get a good beta reader! So hopefully this chapter will be better than the last one. You might want to go reread it as it has some extra information about Kit. Thank you for taking the time to read my work and I look forward to your responses!

To say that Kuwabara and Keiko could not decide what to make of the rather short American would be, at the very least, an understatement.

Kuwabara had been the first to spot Yukina and had, true to his nature, raced over and took both of her small hands into his rather large ones. _"Yukina, my love! How wonderful to see you! Are you well? Has everything been going ok?"_

Yukina nodded and gave him a smile. _"I really do like my job Kazuma, and I even have a new friend!"_

Keiko walked up just in time to catch the last bit. _"A new friend?"_

Yukina nodded, her smile growing. _"She is amazing! I think you will both like her."_

The two friends exchanged a bewildered look over Yukina's head.

_"I don't know about this, my love…"_ Kuwabara spoke slowly as he released her hands in favor of rubbing his chin, his natural worry over Yukina's, often, too trusting nature showing through.

With a shake of her head, Yukina dismissed their doubts. _"You will see. Kit is the best, even if she is running a little late."_

At that moment, the phone they had given Yukina began to ring and she hastily grabbed it from the small bag she had hung over her shoulder. Yukina spoke in rapid English that the other two had no chance to follow, as they had not spoken the langue since graduating last year.

_"Yukina,"_ Keiko was slightly hesitant to speak as Yukina hang up the phone and turned back to them, _"is your friend English?"_

Yukina giggled. _"Of course not."_ Keiko's eyebrows rose and she opened her mouth only to have Yukina cut her off. _"There are very few English people here. She is American."_

Keiko clamped her mouth shut as Kuwabara began to twitch. _"American? Yukina, my love, American's are not the best people to hang out with."_

Something flashed in Yukina's eyes as she shook her head. _"You have to meet her first."_

Slowly Kuwabara nodded, than sighed. _"If it makes you happy, my love, I will meet this American of yours."_

Keiko sighed and nodded as Yukina turned pleading eyes on her. _"Sometimes she's just as stubborn as her brother."_ The muttered words went unheard as Yukina started to lead them out of the train station and toward her waiting friend. No sooner had they exited the train station than a small figure, several feet away, began to hop up and down.

"Yukina!"

The smile that crossed Yukina's face seemed to light her up from the inside out as she looked at the woman in front of them. "Kit!" She waved back at her friend, though a little less enthusiastically.

Keiko frowned at Kuwabara, who simply shrugged, as the woman swiftly walked toward them.

Large brown eyes looked up at Kuwabara. The glare of her oval glasses prevented him from seeing more than a flash of her eyes, though the look of stunned shock was perfectly clear to both Kuwabara and Keiko.

Her slightly frizzy brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and her thumbs were hooked on to the inside of her comfortable looking blue jean pockets, which caused her lose fitting shirt to ride up ever so slightly.

"Dang, Yuki-U," Kit said in English with a low whistle. "You forgot to tell me that he's a giant."

Keiko's frown deepened. _Did she just call her Yuki-U?_

Yukina blushed slightly then spoke in the same languge. "I don't think he's all that tall."

Kit raised an eyebrow but let it slide, preferring to introduce herself. _"My name is Kit."_ No sooner were the words out of her mouth than she shot a questioning look to Yukina. "Did I say that right?"

Yukina nodded and took over the introductions, choosing to speak in Japanese, as Kit had done. _ "This is Keiko and Kuwabara."_

Kit offered them a small bow, a common courtesy that Keiko automatically returned as Kuwabara rushed to do the same.

"I need to go to a grocery store," Kit informed Yukina as they began to walk away from the train station.

Yukina nodded. "There is one right near here."

Kit's eyebrows shoot up. "Where?"

"The bottom level of Dia Shopping Plaza."

"There's a bottom level?"

Yukina laughed softly and nodded once more before leading the three to their destination.

_"Yukina, are you sure about her?" _Keiko questioned reverting to Japanese as Kit looked with wide, eager eyes around the store.

Yukina gave her a bright smile. _"Trust me, Keiko. She is amazing."_

Once again Keiko and Kuwabara exchanged glances as Yukina walked over to Kit.

She looked up from the display case as Yukina came forward and gave her a grin. "Your friends don't like me."

Both Keiko and Kuwabara stiffened from their spot a few feet behind them. The English was fairly easy to understand and had a shaft of guilt hitting their hearts.

Yukina shook her head. "They are just unsure about you."

Kit raised one eyebrow. "That's one way to put it." She turned back to the two with a bright smile. _"What flavor do you like?"_

Both stood and blinked at her. Kit looked at Yukina with a frown. "I said that correct didn't I?"

Yukina giggled and nodded at her.

_"Uhhh…what?" _Kuwabara was the first to recover.

_"What flavor of ice cream? My treat."_

_"Oh no!"_ Keiko rushed to speak. _"We couldn't ask such a thing."_

Kit's eyebrows furrowed as she tried to piece together what Keiko had said. Finally Yukina leaned over and whispered to her. Instantly Kit's eyes brightened and she gave them a large smile. _"Then it is a good thing I not ask. What flavor?"_

After several long moments Kuwabara shrugged and stepped forward. _"I like that one."_

It took Keiko a few more seconds before she came forward with a smile, and pointed to her own favorite flavor. Before long, the three were in deep into conversation about the different types of ice cream there were, using a little bit of both languages while Yukina, who had chosen to simply listen, only occasionally had to offer the correct translation for whatever they had to say as they continued to wander around.

"What you do?" Kuwabara asked in broken English.

Kit frowned slightly, before her eyes cleared and she grinned. "Oh! You mean, what's my job."

Kuwabara nodded as he continued to lick on his ice cream.

Kit frowned and bit her lower lip as she thoughtfully lifted a single figure into the air. Then very slowly she spoke. "I'm a Gunner's Mate in the US Navy. It means I deal with weapons."

It was Kuwabara's turn to puzzle it out. Keiko, however, got it first. "Like guns?"

Kit nodded with a grin. "Sometimes. Mostly I just take thing to and from the ships. Like bullets, flares, and grenades."

Yukina offered a fuller translation to what Kit had said and both of them stared at her with wide eyes. Kit only grinned and took another bite of her ice cream.

"You use gun?" Keiko asked her eyes still wide.

Kit shook her head. "No. My job doesn't really deal with them."

Keiko nodded as Kuwabara looked at her with a small frown. "Will you?"

"Use a gun?"

He nodded.

"I could. I have been trained to, and know how. Part of being Gunner's Mate."

Kuwabara gave her a grin. "You good with gun?"

To their amusement, she turned bright red and stuttered slightly. "N-n-not really…"

The three exchanged looks before Keiko took the lead. "How good?"

Her face went redder as she mumbled.

Kuwabara shook his head his face braking out into a large grin. This American wasn't so bad after all. "Speak up. No hear."

If they had thought that her face could not get any darker, they where proven wrong. "Bad shoot. Really, really, really bad shoot. Except with rifle. I like rifle, but the shot gun and nine mike mike are not my friends."

Kieko frowned. "Nine mike mike?"

Kit smiled with a nod face returning to its normal color. "Sorry nine millimeter. We call nine mike mike."

Kieko nodded, Yukina changed the subject, and Kit breathed a sigh of relief.

As they moved up, they discovered that all the shops seemed to be having a sale, and Kit slowly moved toward one of the many stores.

"Need a new hat." Kit declared as she started to look at all the different types there were.

Keiko perked up and began to look as well, and all too soon they had drawn Yukina into the conversation leaving a rather bored Kuwabara.

"_Yukina, my love?"_ He waited until he had her attention. _"I have to use the restroom. I'll be right back."_

Yukina gave him a small smile. _"There is no rush, Kazuma. I am sure we will be here for awhile as Kit cannot seem to find a hat she likes at a good price."_

Kuwabara nodded and slipped off, leaving the three girls to keep searching.

"This style," Kit held up a black hat that had a flower pattern organza, or lace like material, over the top of it, "is called fedora. My favorite style." She turned it over and looked at the price tag then hissed before she put it back. "Just not at that price."

Yukina and Keiko giggled then nodded.

"I'll check over there." Kit waved in the direction of another store where they could clearly see several hats. The two girls nodded then continued to browse.

"_Well, well! Two pretty girls all alone. Why don't you two pretty little things come play with us for awhile?"_ The man appeared from around one of the shelves the sneer on his face left little to the imagination as he raked his eyes up and down first Keiko then Yukina, as the second man moved in behind them effectively cornering them against a wooden shelf.

"_Leave us alone, you creeps!"_ Keiko demanded, putting the slightly shaking Yukina behind her.

"_Don't be like that pretty girls. We just want to play."_ The first man moved closer as his friend simply licked his lips behind him.

Keiko pushed Yukina further behind her as she glared at them. _"Not interested."_ She spat the words hoping, her trembling didn't show. _We just have to wait for Kuwabara to get back…_

"Yuki-U!" Kit practically groaned her name. "What is with all the creepy idiots trying to get to you?"

Keiko felt Yukina relax behind her as Yukina replied. "I do not know, Kit."

The men spun around to face her, both sneering. "Go way, little American. Not your business."

Kit raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Yukina! The ability to talk properly is steadily declining. What's next? 'Me man. You woman. You come.' How sad is that?"

Yukina giggled. "It is not nice to tease, Kit."

Keiko grew tenser with each word Kit spoke. What was she doing! Did she want to piss them off? All they had to do was wait until Kuwabara came back. and he would take care of everything.

Both men growled. and the first one moved toward her. "I going to hurt you."

Kit sighed. "I suppose I should probably deal with them, but then again I'm technically not allowed to fight unless I'm protecting myself…"

Kuwabara, seeing what was happening, came rushing back and now put his hand on her shoulder, completely engulfing it as he did so. "No need. I do for you."

"K-k-kuwabara?" The first man choked the word out as the second turned noticeably paler. _"We're very sorry! We didn't realize these girls were with you."_

Kuwabara huffed and crossed his arms. _"It shouldn't have mattered. You should have just left them alone like they asked. No man should ever scare a woman, especially not ladies."_

Both men offered a deep bow. _"We are so sorry!"_

Suddenly they both stood and lunged toward him.

With a bored expression, he easily sidestepped both of the charging men, allowing them to fall flat on their faces. _"I'm having a good day. I don't want to waste my time on trash like the two of you."_

"_Why you!"_ The second man stood and rushed toward him again fist drawn back to strike.

With a sigh, Kuwabara once again stepped out of the way, except this time he brought his own fist up and into the man's gut, sending him skidding back until he was well past his friend.

"_I'm only going to give you one more warning before I start to get upset."_

Both men stood, trembling as they did so. Then the first spat on the ground at Kuwabara's feet before they turned and walked away without another word.

Whispers had started up all around them and Kuwabara shifted slightly from one foot to the other as he turned back to the girls. "You ok?"

All three nodded as the whispers grew louder.

"Come on." Kit urged taking Yukina gently by the arm. "Let's go."

In no time at all they were out the door and down the street.

Several moments later Kit spoke. "Why are they scared of you?"

It was his turn to blush. "No reason."

Keiko huffed. "You beat everyone who challenges you and you say no reason."

Kit looked up at the tall man, eyebrows going up as he fidgeted under her look. "You are good fighter?" Ever so slowly he nodded in response then looked down at her with a stunned expression when she scoffed. "US Navy is tougher, bet just about anyone could beat you."

The other two girls giggled as Kuwabara gaped for several moments before rising to the bait. "I beat all! Bring on!"

Kit simply rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure."

The argument did not end until Keiko's growling stomach alerted them to the time and dinner was decided upon.

All too soon the day wound down and came to an end. All four walked as slowly as possible to the train station, wanting to prolong it as much as they could. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and their day had just done that.

Kuwabara leaned down and gave Yukina a gentle but firm hug, a habit the gang had formed when there was a chance the guys would not be coming back. _"Good choice, Yukina. She's really cool."_

Yukina beamed at him before they looked at Kit briefly, who was looking the other way in an attempt to give them some privacy. He winked at Yukina as Keiko moved forward to give her own hug. Then, as the two girls parted, Kuwabara wrapped Kit into a huge hug, lifting her off the ground as he did so. A small, high pitched squeal left Kit's mouth, which caused both girls to giggle and Kuwabara to outright laugh at her.

Kit smacked him in the arm but returned his huge with a tight squeeze. When he sat her down, Keiko immediately caught Kit in a hug of her own that Kit was quick to return.

"You take care," Kuwabara instructed both girls with a stern look. "I be mad if something happen to either you."

The two girls grinned at him and nodded and he turned and boarded the train. Kieko simply gave them a large smile, then followed leaving the two others waving as the train pulled out of the station. Kit finally dropped her arm as she and Yukina watched the train pull away from sight.

"I hadn't realized how much I had missed those."

Yukina turned to Kit and titled her head slightly to one side, a little frown on her face. "Missed what?"

Kit sighed then titled her head back to look at the barely visible sky. "Hugs. My family has always been really big on hugs. Well, more like just having human contact. The family home is on the small side and with lots of people over, it's mandatory for us to touch, a shoulder here, an arm there." She sighed. "I hadn't realized how much I missed simple contact."

"I thought you talked to your family every day through Sky?"

Kit looked at her out of the corner of her eye and grinned. "I do talk to my family through _Skype_," Yukina blushed slightly at her mistake, "but it's not the same thing as being able to touch, or hug, or hold. I miss that."

Yukina nodded, not really understanding, but knowing it was important to her friend. So when Kit next entered the shop, Yukina walked over and gave her a brief hug as she attempted to ignore all the strange looks being sent their way. Then she gently urged Kit to her usual spot, very politely ignoring the wetness that had gathered in Kit's eyes as well as the rough edge her voice took on as she ordered, and simply brought her over the usual _cha mayo_ without a word.


End file.
